Question: A blue pair of shorts costs $$36$, which is $9$ times as much as a black watch costs. How much does the black watch cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the black watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 9$ $$36 \div 9 = $4$ A black watch costs $$4$.